Sparks
by jina-the-gemini
Summary: I feel like I stared him in the eye for too long now. Scientists say the average eye contact is only 3 to 4 seconds. I quickly look down and dust off my skirt. "Thank you, for uh helping me, Oliver, and-" I look around to where the, now fallen, stack of books ones stood. "-helping me," I add grimacing. Not really knowing how to phrase it anymore. Oliver Wood X OC


"Henry!"

"Henry!"

Something hit my shoulder.  
I look down to see it is a chocolate frog.  
"Oh yeah" I'm with Alex in the library. The chocolate he threw was one of the frogs I used to get him to help with homework.  
He was helping me study for this damn potion test. We were supposed to learn, but the fact that I kept zoning out every two seconds didn't make it easy.  
"I'm sorry," I apologise.  
"No, it's alright," He answers, as he munches on another chocolate frog and follows my gaze. "You know he's never going to like you."  
I flinch.  
"I know," I mumble, feeling an uncomfortable knot tightening in my stomach. "Flip off," I add.  
_He knew it was a very touchy subject. Me being almost friendless, sometimes excessively loud and talkative, and most of all being incredibly good in making a fool of myself. Might I add that those things could have been cute in the most circumstances (for example if I was pretty) and him being well, handsome, athletic, smart and the bloody Gryffindor keeper-_  
"Henry! You're doing it _again_!" He groans.  
I jump up a little.  
"If you're going to be like this I might as well-"  
"No, please don't go, I need a good grade otherwise my parents will kill me. And you will be the only one that will show up at my funeral. Won't that just be utterly sad," I pout, as I grip his arm.  
He shakes me off and sighed. He flips the page of the book in front of him. "Who said I would come to your funeral." He mutters under his breath.

I smile at his remark. I straightened my back and looked at the papers in front myself.  
_Alright Henriette, god I hate my name, no more swooning over Oliver. And start being nice to yourself! You can be funny sometimes, and you're nice! Mostly, you aren't the ugliest human being alive._

_Well look at that, some positivity, I'm working on my test, being productive, it isn't all bad_-_  
_I look over to my friend who has the end of his quill at his lips and looks at me in disappointment.  
"You're the worst student alive." He sighs. "Can't you keep your attention for 5 seconds? You're worse than a goldfish."  
I groan.  
"You're right_, not on the goldfish part though that's just a myth_, I really CAN'T keep my attention," I sulk and put my head on my arms.  
Alex probably has pity because he playfully ruffles my hair.  
"Come on just this part and then we're done."

I groaned and let myself fall on the bed I call mine. I look at the clock on the wall. It was almost 3:30 in the morning.  
Long after Alex left I stayed in the library, breaking my brain over all the different ways to create potions. Because I enrolled fairly late in Hogwarts I have a lot of catching up to do. My nice roommate already told me that Snape one of the more- well... a more _unfair_ teacher is.  
That was, of course, if you weren't Slytherin. _Which I'm not_.  
That the fact that if I don't impress him with my amazing grades, he might be one of the reasons I have to redo this year. And Merlin's beard I would rather take a swim in the great lake during winter than redoing a year. 'Merlin's beard' Funny phrase, right? I learned it from Alex's many curse-fits.

My whole body felt like lead and I managed to kick off my shoes before rolling myself in my sheets. Sleeping with clothes wasn't that bad just for ones, right? I mean it only meant I had more time tomorrow, or actually, this morning to sleep-

I opened my eyes before immediately closing them. A bothersome stream of sunlight blinded me. I didn't know how late it was but honestly, I didn't care. I would cut off an arm for 5 minutes more sleep.

Suddenly a skirt blocked the sun.  
"Henrietta, I didn't want to wake you, but-"  
"Henry." I interrupted.

"Huh?" she answered.  
"Please call me Henry."  
"Oh yeah right. Anyway, _Henry,_ I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful but- Err… You have class in five minutes." She scratches her wrist.  
That was enough for me to jump up.  
"O shit! I have potions! Shit, shit, shit!"  
I grab my bag and stuff it with my books while hopping down on one leg trying to get my damn shoes on. I tried to comb my hair with my hands before Julie passed me a comb.  
As I run for the door, I almost forget to thank Julie for warning me.  
"Thank you so much, Julie!" I shout before running out into the hallway.  
On my way to potions, I wipe my eyes and try to make myself, _at least a little_, presentable.  
My steps almost falter when I remember who this subject is shared with.  
_No, you're going to get over him you understand me! Don't think about Wood!_

At the door I halt, my hand hovering over the doorknob of the closed class. _Should I knock? Or stand here until Snape senses my presence? Well, that's stupid. But ... He is a powerful wizard. Probably.  
_Before I could think more about my choosing of announcing my presence, the door flies open, and Snape's looming figure stands behind it. I gape at him with big eyes.  
_Henry think fast! New kid card?  
_"Uh.." I stammer "L-lost… lost my way over, to, here."  
He narrows his eyes and seemed to be contemplating whether to let me in or not.  
"5 points from Gryffindor for being late, miss..."  
I looked at him for a moment before realising I should say my name.  
"Uh, Sparks, sir." I quickly wipe a strand of my hair behind my ear.  
"Sit down and be sure to _not_ come late again, Miss Sparks."  
I make a painful face. Snape still barely remembers my name and I already made a fool of myself. I quickly look around the dimly lit classroom to find a place to sit.

I see Alex in the back of the class wave at me. I quickly sit next to the black-haired boy. He jokingly punches my shoulder.  
"Why are you so late? Can't you do anything right?" He whispers.  
I grimace back.

During the class, I try to keep my focus as much as possible, but the fact that Oliver wood is almost right in front off me doesn't help.  
Every time Alex almost catches me staring, I quickly look at the board. I don't want him to keep pestering me about it.  
I stare at snape, the board and down at my notes again, but catch myself not understanding anything about the text.  
"Psst," I hiss at Alex who lowers his head to my side so he can hear me better.  
"Do you understand anything about this potion?" I whisper to him while Snape is still talking in his monotone voice and writing the ingredients on the board. Alex sighs and slides his notes towards me so I can read them. "Thanks." I smile at him. He just rolls his eyes.  
"Stupid Gryffindor."  
"Smartass Ravenclaw." I stick my tongue out.  
I take a last quick look at Oliver.  
_I can't believe even the back of his head looks good._

When I finally find my way to the library it is late noon. Normally Alex is there to guide me but today he had something else to do.  
I don't know what but he's pretty secretive and I respect that of him.  
I had to ask the librarian where the books of transfiguration are, and she only gave me a sour glare and a nod in the right direction.  
I awkwardly walk to the bookshelves.  
I swear, I can _feel_ her stare stinging in my back.  
_Wasn't it proven that had to do with your brain being able to pick it up for if you're in danger?_

With a shake of my head, I embark on my journey of looking through the shelves, and shelves of books.  
The library had completely baffled me when I first came here. It's enormous and grandiose and spectacular.  
_The only small minus point I would have is their almost complete lack of muggle fiction. But not that I have time to read those stories anyway._  
I have so incredibly much catching up to do.  
I found out fairly late what my "gift" was, but it was actually my best friend who insisted I would go to Hogwarts, the one he graduated from just a year earlier.  
I scoff at the thought. I still can't believe Catch was actually wizard, for all those years. He spent an entire summer teaching me the basics of magic.  
_I actually can't believe he kept it secret for so long. _I mean, he couldn't tell me._  
But you can freaking float things with magic. Hell, you can even make somebody fall in love with-_

I quickly shake that thought off.

I am immediately overwhelmed when I look up at the humongous bookcase that was easily three times me size in height.  
I sighed.  
"Oh my lord, I don't know where to _begin._" I dramatically groan.  
I usually talk to myself when I was sure no one was in sight. It's an old habit of mine, really. A lot of people probably think I'm crazy. I shudder at the thought; I don't want that to happen.

I started scanning the books from the bottom and worked my way up. But it started getting progressively harder.  
By the time I have a fair stack of books I wanted to read, I couldn't even get high enough on my tiptoes. When I looked around, I couldn't even see a ladder or step stool off any kind.  
_How do these people even get those books? This is discrimination for the vertically challenged!  
_Surely people that were my height had to have some way of getting the books they want.  
I suddenly get the brilliant idea to climb on the stack of books.  
_Maybe then I can reach it.  
_As I climb on the- not so very stable- stack I try to reach for that one book with the pretty cover. I stretch out my body as far as I can. When the stacks starts to dangerously wobble I stop and try to steady myself again.  
Trying again my fingers almost brush the book's spine.  
_But I still can't- _  
Suddenly a pair of different hands beside me grab the book from above my fingertips. "You need a hand?"  
I could recognize that voice anywhere.

I quickly turn around and am immediately face to face with Oliver Wood. _The _Oliver Wood.  
_Oh my god, it's him what do I do? Thank him of course I just need to-  
_I yelp as I lose my footing and tumble of my self-made platform.

In a flash, I can see Oliver stretching his arm out to catch me, but he misses. Before I know it, my behind contacts with the hard-wooden floor.  
"Auch," I exclaim, as I rub my painful legs.  
In the corner of my eyes, I see Oliver hovering over me.  
I quickly look up.  
He can't hide the smirk on his face.  
_Great, I've really embarrassed myself this time. _  
"Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you," He almost chuckles.  
To my utter dismay, I can even feel my cheeks and ears heat up. _  
_Oliver reaches his hand out to help me get up. I hesitate for a moment before grabbing it.  
His hand is strong, and what looks like almost no physical strain he pulls me upright.  
Great, he isn't only handsome, tall and smart, but also strong and nice._  
Jeez, can you please shut your thoughts, Henry? If he could read your mind, he would run a mile away._  
I feel like I stared him in the eye for too long now.  
_Scientists say the average eye contact is only 3 to 4 seconds._  
I quickly look down and dust off my skirt.  
"Thank you, for uh helping me and-"  
I look around to where the, now fallen, stack of books ones stood.  
"-helping me," I add grimacing. Not really knowing how to phrase it anymore.  
I try to collect myself a flash him a smile, genuine this time.  
He coughs a little. _Obviously feeling awkward._  
"Uh, yeah sure no problem." He looks down at the book he dropped when he failed at catching me. He quickly fetches it off the ground and hands it to me. "Here you go."  
I thank him again.  
_This is your chance to talk to him! Ask him a question, anything!"  
_"Oliver Wood right?"  
_OF COURSE, HE'S OLIVER WOOD. _  
I slightly wince at my incredibly awkward question. Is this really the best I can do?  
He cocks his head at me.  
"We're in a couple of classes together." I quickly add.  
_I hope he doesn't think I'm a stalker now.  
_"Yeah I know," He answers.  
_He knows me? Oliver Knows me?_  
"I can always hear you make remarks and ask questions about the lesson material in the back of the class, how you don't understand it and such."  
He scratches the back of his neck.  
_Oh no._  
"Oh yeah." I try to smile. "I can't really keep my mouth shut." I tuck of hair behind my ear, before quickly trying to change the subject.  
"You play Quidditch right?"  
After I asked that question, he immediately perks up.  
"I'm the Captain of the Gryffindor team."  
I pretend to be surprised but this 'new' piece of information.  
"Wow, that's really cool."  
_Like you don't know about his obsession with Quidditch.  
_"I really love Quidditch, not to play I mean, I'm not that athletically gifted. But it's the only sport I genuinely love watching, It's pretty awesome."  
I didn't even have to pretend. I really _do_ love Quidditch.  
I mean, _who wouldn't._  
"It is," Oliver agrees.  
"We have another match on Saturday, Gryffindor against Slytherin. One of the first of the school year. You should come."  
_I can't believe he actually asked me to come watch him play_! I mean it's probably just out of politeness because I'm new and all._ But still!  
_I smile brightly "Of course!"  
He nods and politely smiles back.  
"I'll see you at the game then."  
He waves his goodbye and disappears around the corner of the bookshelves.  
I pick up all the books from the ground.  
I can't believe that really happened!

Who needs YA fiction when you have an actual living fairy tale knight attending the same school as you?  
_Now don't get ahead of yourself Henry. Like he is your fairy tale!  
_But I still can't help but feel like I want to squeal.

I almost skipped back to my dorm.


End file.
